Sleep, My Darling
by Delle Tuh
Summary: Don't fret precious, I'm here. Step away from the window. Go back to sleep, safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils. A Nessie and Jacob oneshot. Warnings for Immature Audiences.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight._

**Sleep, My Darling**  
_'I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and all your demons. I'll be the one to protect you from a will to survive and a voice of reason. One in the same, I must isolate you. Isolate and save you from yourself.'_

_"Nessie, don't worry, I'm here."_

His voice pulls me, pulls me towards a surface I hadn't realized I'd been fighting until I'd broken it. The strings of my heart pull at my arms, reaching for him in a darkness too thick for my eyes to penetrate.

"Shh," he whispered, lips brushing against mine though I hadn't noticed his closeness, "I'm here, go back to sleep."

How had I slept in the first place?

Fear rooted itself deep in my chest as I pulled myself from slumber, and from the hotel room bed, my back aching from the unfamiliar mattress. I couldn't hear Mom, Dad, or anyone for that matter. And my terror tripled in the way of my heart, beating like hummingbird wings against my ribcage.

"Where are they?"

My voice wasn't the beautiful melody it once had been. This voice was marred with too many horrid emotions to be pleasing at all, and he could hear it.

"They found a trail and went running, left me here to watch after you."

I swallowed, hard.

"That's ridiculous they should have at least-"

"There are no goodbye's Nessie. That's why they didn't leave you with one."

"But what if-"

"Nothing. What if nothing."

His words were deep with the finality of it. How could I argue with him, so brooding and magnificent before me. My mouth just wouldn't cooperate.

But my mind sure as hell did. Hellish images infiltrated my thoughts, commanding my every attention.

Mom getting ripped to pieces like granite in a rock quarry, my Father dying to save her, the chivalrous fool. And all my family, Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rose, all dying. All dying to save me, keep me a secret.

How could I have been so stupid?

"Stop it," he took my hand, so rough against my own, "I know what your doing and you have to stop."

"I can't help it," I moaned, almost strangled, "They could be dieing out there! And all because I had to be stupid. Do I have any common fucking sense at all!"

"I hate it when you use that word."

"Well oho, I wonder who I get it from," I was being difficult but he was being too rational for this situation, and I wanted to throw my Manolo Blahnik boots at his very face.

"I'm sorry, Renesmee," he whispered, "But my first priority is you. I'm at your mercy."

I sighed this time, my vitriol seething like bile upon my own uncaring lips. I bite them and ran my hands through his soft hair, letting it all against my knuckles, knot in my fingers.

"Make love to me."

Her words fell like a lingering piano note, shimmering in the air like a ghost before it settled on hearing ears.

"Nessie…"

"Please? I just…I need you right now, Jacob. In every way I can have you, please. Do this for me?"

I sounded pathetic, but it was how I felt. I couldn't help that my voice cracked and my body shook with horrific tremors. But I knew who could.

"They could be home at any time-"

"Please?"

It was no higher than a whimper, but as he sighed, I knew I had won.

His lips found mine easily, he could see so much better in the dark than I, and suddenly I was pulled back below the surface, wading in the weight of it all. And it was wonderful.

Hands found fabric and tore. Lips found skin and bit. And finally hips found hips and I screamed in relief, my entire being wrapped up into the one, infinitesimal and fleeting moment.

His eyes refused to release my own and for once, I was at his mercy. His hips moved in torturous, _dangerous_, ways. His arms wound around my entire body as finally, climax on the horizon, he whispered.

"Bite me, Renesmee," he panted, exposing his neck to my glassy eyes.

And then, I did.

My teeth sunk into his deliciously unctuous skin, drinking in his life's force as my own replenished. Tasting the very essence of my beloved on my tongue like a sweet wine, only more woodsy, like pine resin and snow water.

It made my legs shake, my back arch, and finally I was done. His name a silent scream against my blood stained lips.

Later on, when my family was finally safe and secure, nothing but a few new scars for future memories left to taint the present, I thanked him for staying.

"Only for you."

For once, I truly believed it.

**Author's Note: **I don't know where this came from, but it was born from the song 'Counting Bodies Like Sheep to the Rhythm of the War Drums' by A Perfect Circle. Hope you like. Reviews are love. Thank you, Steppin' Woof, for prereading. -Delta


End file.
